Children in the Brook
by Team7Star
Summary: After Mirai Trunks sings Chibi Trunks a scary song, he and Goten find themselves reliving the song eight months later. Song made by Vegeta Jr, written by Son A.


**So, I had a bunch of one-shots lying around in my Google Drive, and I decided, these are pretty good, so I guess I'll clean em' up and post em'! So I did! Ha! This one is an AU from around last November, and it is the first attempt at horror for me. Ever. Enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ, but my partner in Fanfiction does own the song I added throughout the fic! Funny story about it later.**

Children in the Brook

"Tell me a bedtime story." Trunks commanded. There was no reply. Trunks stared up at his older counterpart from his bed. Future Trunks stared back, a stone hard look in his blue eyes.

"No." He said, not looking at the younger demi-Saiyan.

Trunks raised an eyebrow. "Why not?" he asked.

"Because I'm still mad at you for breaking my phone."

Trunks pulled the covers up to his chin and tried a different approach. "Please?" He pleaded. Trunks put on his puppy dog eyes. He had never tried it on his future self, only his mother, and that had always worked.

Future Trunks sighed and rolled his eyes. "I said no purple head." was the reply. Trunks glared at Marai, not caring that the older one's gaze was anywhere but at Trunks.

"You know I hate it when you call me that. Besides, it was just a phone. Mom can make you a better one." said the younger boy.

Future Trunks seemed to think about that for a moment. "True, but I'm still angry."

Trunks was getting frustrated. The seven-year old decided to pull the tattle card. "MOM! Future Geek won't tell me a bedtime story, even though you told him to!" Trunks smirked, and the older Trunks glared.

"Marai, tell your brother a bedtime story! I mean yourself. Geez, I need sleep..." said Bulma from across the hall. Marai was what Bulma called Future Trunks to stop all the confusion.

"Fine tattle tale. I'll tell you a bedtime story." Marai bit his lip and thought. "Or maybe I'll sing you a bedtime song..." he said with a smirk.

Trunks, satisfied with his work, snuggled into his bed and said, "Go on,"

Future Trunks stood up and shut the door of Little Trunks' room. "I heard this one from some kids in the alley yesterday." he said. Marai cleared his throat and began to sing.

The song was an extremely creepy song about children playing in a brook, when they get brutally killed by a mysterious figure. At the end, Marai yelled "BOO!" And laughed when Trunks jumped and shrieked.

As the older boy started out the door, he said triumphantly, "And that was payback for my Black Berry." And he shut off the light before going to his room.

Eight Months Later

Trunks was eight years old, and was on a camping trip with his best friend Goten. Them, plus Goku, Vegeta, Chichi, and Bulma, were in Campsite 3, which was a large circular area at the very edge of the forest.

On the right of the campsite, was a large brook with a line of rocks going across it, like a bridge. According to the other children who had stayed there, it was a very popular place to catch frogs.

"Okay brat, Kakarot and I are going to start the hamburgers for dinner." Vegeta said to Trunks. "You and Gofour can go and catch frogs. Have fun."

Trunks had to contain his laughter. "Dad, it's Goten, not Gofour!"

"Do I look like someone who cares? Your mother will call you when the food is ready." said Vegeta, who obviously wasn't ecstatic about cooking with Goku.

Trunks snickered and ran over to Goten, who was sitting by the fire with Bulma and Chichi. "Hey Goten, you wanna go catch frogs over in the brook?"

Goten got up and nodded. "Sounds like fun!" The two ran across the campsite and ran down the steep hill to the brook. They found a strange-looking tree to mark the spot where their shoes would be and kicked off their sneakers and socks.

Trunks shuddered as the cold water rushed over his feet. Goten rolled up his jeans and stepped in too.

"The frogs should be over there." said Goten, pointing across the rocks to the more murky area of the brook. "Come on, we can cross the rocks." Goten stepped onto a rock, feeling how stable it was before putting his entire weight on it.

Trunks followed, although he had a strange feeling in the pit of his stomach. What was he so worried about?

_Little children in the brook, playing on the rocks_

Halfway across the rocks, Goten caught sight of a frog, and bent down to try to catch it. Attempting to bend down also, Trunks' foot slipped and he almost toppled into the water. Neither of them noticed a dark figure watching them behind a tree.

_As the figure stands alone, waiting in the dark._

Just as Goten reached for the tiny frog, it swiftly swam away. "Darn it." He muttered under his breath.

Both boys' heads snapped up at the sound of a twig snapping. Trunks finally realized what he had been worried about.

Seeing Trunks' terrified expression, Goten laughed and said, "Don't worry Trunks, it's probably just a red squirrel. You know how evil they are."

Trunks grabbed Goten's arm and whispered, "Goten, we shouldn't be here." Goten was smiling but a confused look spread across his face.

"What do you mean Trunks?"

"You won't understand. There's no time to explain, we gotta get outta here!" But it was too late.

The boys didn't have time to scream as the figure attacked. It scared the two, causing them to slip and crack their heads on the rocks.

_The figure scares the children and, they crack their heads and die,_

Back at the campsite, Goku yelled to the women, "Hamburgers are ready!"

Vegeta grabbed the ketchup and mustard and everything else while Goku carried the plate of buns and patties to the picnic table.

Chichi got up from her seat near the fire and said, "I'll go get the boys."

Bulma stood up too and said,"And I'll come with you." The women walked down the steep hill to the brook. On their way down, they caught sight of the shoes and socks.

"Good. They're still here." said Chichi. As they approached the water, what they saw made the women almost have a heart attack.

_In the morning the parents see, corpses in the brook._

Blood was dripping on the rocks, into the water in a steady stream. It was all in the brook, forcing the frogs to sit on land. There were gobs of sticky mucus on the rocks as well.

_The blood is clogging the bank and, the mucus is on the rocks._

The cracked skulls of the boys were seeping brains, and the water was almost completely red. Their lifeless eyes stared upwards, yet not seeing a thing.

_The brains are dripping down and, the water is all red._

_Little do the parents know, the figure is right behind them._

A twig snapping could be heard; Chichi and Bulma whipped around and screamed.

End.

**Okay, story time, Vegeta Jr sang this song at my b-day party/sleepover last year at like, 1 AM, and she yelled when she was done, which scared the poop out of all of us. ^^ Then, a couple of months later, me and my two other friends (also were at the party) went on a father-daughter camping trip. Our campsite was the same one described in the story. There was a brook. With rocks across it. We did NOT want to go over there at all, because of the song. I was pretty creeped out and thinking, what a coincidence, so I grabbed my notebook and wrote this. Pretty funny huh? See ya later, R&R!**


End file.
